


To Boldly Go

by muse_of_mbaku



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M, Female Character of Color, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Nerdiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 03:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muse_of_mbaku/pseuds/muse_of_mbaku
Summary: Julia meets Erik at a sci-fi convention





	To Boldly Go

“I just don’t get it, Julia. It’s not funny.” 

Jamal was exasperated while Julia was doubled over in laughter. Her sides hurt, tears had escaped from the corners of her eyes, and she’d sworn she’d snorted at least twice. Her date, someone she’d spent the last three weekends with, was unmoved. 

“Ima Cat! The credit card said Ima Cat. He’s a cat. His name is Ima!” She could barely get the last bit of her words out before she laughed so hard no sound came out. 

When Julia opened her eyes, Jamal was rolling his and tapping the table. “Yea…”

She sobered quickly and cleared her throat. “Anyway…ummm. Thanks for asking me out again.”

Julia was fairly certain there would be no fourth date. By the way Jamal was raising his wrist to bring his watch to life and scrolling the notifications on his phone, it was pretty much sealed. She was pissed off. Granted bits and pieces of her nerdy self had peeked out during their first three dates, but overall she’d put up a good front. She’d made an effort to conform to what she thought he’d like, not what made her comfortable. 

She laughed at the right times and showed just enough skin. Julia had even let him talk her out of meeting up at a local sci-fi convention in lieu of this evening’s dinner and a movie. She’d even sat through an entire two hours of explosions and shrapnel for him. Had even pretended to be confused by the plot while he proudly tried to “catch” her up. She was tired. She was uncomfortable and now apparently she wasn’t even funny. 

“So, you’re good? It’s getting kinda late,” Jamal mumbled while his thumbs moved rapidly across his phone’s screen. 

Julia was done. Gathering her bright green, silk clutch and phone into her hand, she rose as gracefully as she could. She used her free fingers to tug at the hem of the black dress she wore. He hadn’t even looked up so she used the back of her knee to scrape the chair across the floor. That got his attention. 

“It was funny, Jamal. Too bad you have a stick so far up your ass you couldn’t see it.” 

Satisfied she had at least stood up for herself in some manner, Julia stalked out of the now hushed restaurant. Outside the center city establishment she waited patiently for her Lyft. She couldn’t help but to smile. It wasn’t as if Jamal had insulted her, but he had just rubbed her the wrong way, but then Julia felt the unnecessary apology starting to eat away at her. Thankfully, she was saved by her car arriving. 

The next morning, still frustrated by the events of the prior evening, Julia pulled herself from bed determined to do exactly what she wanted to for the next twenty-four hours. It was Saturday and she had nothing but time. Not too long after stuffing her belly with her favorite cereal and digging out her well worn Deep Space Nine sweatshirt and shorts, she pressed her feet into her reliable red Converse, slung her day bag between her breasts, and headed towards the convention center. 

When she arrived the lines were long, but she was undeterred as she waited. She felt in her element. Unlike last night, she wasn’t tottering around in a dress and heels that made her feel damn near naked nor was she forced to hide her enthusiasm for things she actually enjoyed. Around her, she listened to men and women debating the merits of shows, movies, and cartoons that were dear to her. Until one very loud conversation got her attention. 

“Yo! Are you serious! You really tellin’ me that Captain Kirk was better than Ben Sisko? Nah!”

“I’m saying, buddy, that Kirk had more responsibility and was more groundbreaking. Look at the era when the show was on! He kissed Lt. Uhura for Pete’s sake!” 

Julia was intrigued and gestured for the girl behind her to please hold her spot while she ventured closer to the small cluster of men a few steps ahead. Then she saw him. Tall, golden brown, and more than a little bit muscular. He was gorgeous. So gorgeous that she was surprised he was there. She almost never had to take a second look at the men at these things. Unless they were cosplayers, that is. His locs were neatly braided away from his face and his beard, save a little bald patch just below his chin, made him look rugged in a way that drew her. 

She approached and stood across from him in the circle. 

“Kirk was the innovator, man! Sisko just followed in his footsteps. The show was trash anyway.”

Julia’s temper flared. “Yea. I’m gonna stop you right there. First off, Kirk was damn sure not an innovator. He was a bad white actor who got a role that was never going to go to a black person.”

She noted the handsome stranger’s surprised stare. She smiled a bit.

“Second! How many years did we wait to get a black captain? That alone is groundbreaking in a way that Kirk could never dream of.”

Julia found herself charged by the murmurs of agreement in the crowd and by the way the golden man’s arms were now crossed against his chest as he stared at her. He looked amused and nodded his head for her to continue. 

“And so what that he kissed her! You think he took the brunt of that racism? She did! Ben Sisko had a whole ass black wife and son while he was running shit. And of course they couldn’t let them people live. She had to die, right? So, miss me with the Kirk worship.”

And just like that, Julia’s shyness crept back into place. She gave a nervous smirk to the crowd and headed back to her spot in line. The handsome stranger followed. 

“Hey! Hol’ up a minute!” He reached out to place a hand on her shoulder. 

She turned to him while fidgeting with the strap of her bag. “Yea?”

“You really get down with Deep Space Nine like that?” 

He must have seen the flash of annoyance creep back into her features. “Nah. I’m not questioning you like that. I mean you don’t really see too many people riding for it so hard. I’m a fan, too.” 

Julia relaxed. She’d been prepared to go off if he’d been just another misogynist dressed up as a “true” fan of something. 

“Yea. It’s my favorite. Still have original broadcasts on VHS.” 

She watched his eyes widen in surprise and his hand cup over his mouth. 

“That’s wassup. Bet you got all kinds of merch, too.” He gestured towards her sweatshirt.

“Novels. Magazines. Action figures. Even have a communicator with touch activated sounds.”

“You need to put me on to where you got that. I’m Erik by the way.”

“Julia,” she said as she shook the hand he extended. 

“So, you headed into the convention?” He sounded eager and it made Julia want to blush. “I mean if you are we can hang out. Cool with you?”

“I am, but this line is kinda long. Looks like you already checked in. Maybe we’ll run into each other after I make it outta this line.”

“Don’t worry about it. I got a few connections. Come on.”

He reached out his hand again and she took it, was surprised when he didn’t drop it when she started to follow. His palms were smooth, but Julia could tell that hadn’t always been the case. His grasp was strong and while she was musing he moved from a grip to intertwining his fingers with hers. 

When they reached the main doors of the convention, he paused briefly to flash his lanyard. It was then she noticed it looked nothing like the VIP passes she’d seen online. This one had a language she didn’t recognize and apparently granted him small bows from the staff and a similar lanyard that was placed around her neck without question. Whoever, or whatever, he was must have been important because for the next few moments, every staff member they came across made it a point to shake his hand or ask if there was anything he needed. 

“Let me get this out of the way. Who are you?”

“Erik,” he laughed. 

“Seriously, they’re treating you like royalty.” 

His eyes lit up. “Maybe I am.” He enunciated his words by raising his eyebrows.

“Yea. Okay. You must be a presenter or something.” 

“Something like that. Let’s go.”

Whatever questions Julia had as to the identity of the man next to her faded once the two of them made their way onto the main floor of the convention. They fell into each other easily, his shoulder skimming hers as they walked side by side. She loved that he was animated and obviously passionate about everything from Deep Space Nine to a handful of anime series. And currently, she was listening to him explain very enthusiastically why one was his particular favorite. 

“I honestly have no idea what you’re talking about, but it’s cute.”

She watched his tongue dart out to lick his lips. “You think I’m cute, huh?”

“Put on your listening ears, Erik. I said it was cute. Not you.” He hadn’t been lying though. He was cute. 

“You didn’t answer my question, princess.”

Julia flipped over the pack of vintage Star Trek trading cards in her hands, placed them back on the table, and then picked up a phaser from The Next Generation. 

“You’re okay.”

His hand came over hers and pulled the phaser from her grip. After he put it back into its proper place, his hand returned to hers. 

“Just okay? You sure you don’t think I’m cute?”

Julia vacillated. She could tell him what he wanted to hear or she could continue being coy. She knew being coy would get her more time with him and that was very much what she wanted. 

“I think you’re a nerd.”

His hearty laughed boomed out across the space around them. “That’s all? Takes one to know one.”

“I’ll be that. Why do you want to know if I think you’re cute?”

She started towards the next vendor kiosk. This one housed a series of wands and spell books. She turned a few over in her palms.

“I’m sure women tell you just that all the time. Why are you fishing?”

“Not fishing, baby girl. Just wanting to know if you find me attractive, too.”

Julia paused. Too? Well alright then! 

“I mean you’re cute or whatever,” she laughed and shrugged. 

“Got you!” He sounded as if he had just won a prize.

“Got me how?” There was that intrigue again.

“You think I’m cute. Which means you’ll go out with me later tonight.” 

“That’s what you being cute means? Do tell.”

“You want my honest answer or that one that’ll make you comfortable?”

It was Julia’s turn to lick her lips. “Honesty is the best policy.” 

She tried to keep her words light, but she already had an inkling of what he was going to say. She let Erik pull the items from her hands and replace them once more and then followed him towards a set of doors. Two fiercely dressed and gorgeous women appeared to be guarding it. When he approached, they crossed their arms across their chests and allowed him entry. Julia raised an eyebrow. Beyond the door, a room opened up into a well-appointed seating area. Tables were laden with food and drink. A large TV was set up with a series of gaming consoles. It looked like someone had a very specific tour rider and every wish had been granted. 

“Where are we?” She moved towards the gaming area to see what titles were strewn on a low coffee table. 

“We’ll talk about that in a minute. I need to answer your question first.” 

Then he was standing before her, his eyes more serious than she’d seen them since their meeting earlier. His energy had shifted, too. She felt hers following suit.

“You thinking I’m cute means that I get to take you out.” One of his hands snaked around her waist.

“You thinking I’m cute means that I get to make you laugh and impress you with all my nerd knowledge.” His other hand followed suit.

Julia let out a full-throated laugh and threw her head back. The silver of that laughter was cut short when Erik’s lips pressed to her pulse.

“Me being cute means eventually you’ll let me close enough to taste you if that’s what you want.” 

Her hands found their way to the back of his head, pressed him closer to her neck. He flicked a quick tongue across her skin, lifted her legs around his waist. 

“It means that once I’ve shown you a good time, you’ll let me boldly go…”

Julia sucked her teeth. “Don’t you dare. I’ll take it back!” She was starting to like this man who was some odd mixture of nerd, sexy, and possible royalty. 

She felt the vibration of his laughter against her skin. “Aight. I quit. But seriously, are you going to let me take you out?” 

“Yea. I think I can do that.” She’d be a fool not to. 

“Cool. Let me show you my spaceship!”


End file.
